


Christmas In the Lonely Mountain

by BudBrock



Series: 13 Dwarves, 4 Girls and a Hobbit [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Humor, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BudBrock/pseuds/BudBrock
Summary: Emily and her girls haven't celebrated Christmas since landing in Middle-Earth, and it's making Emily more depressed than she feels like it should. Though being a Preacher's kid might have something to do with it.A/N: Can be read alone. But it's better if you read my story 'The Surprise Adventure' first.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakinshield, Original Female Character/Fili
Series: 13 Dwarves, 4 Girls and a Hobbit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Christmas In the Lonely Mountain

There were only three windows in all of Erebor. When it was first carved out, there was only one made for the Queen’s chambers to allow the viewing of the sunset. Later on another was made for her to be able to view the sunrise. The last was made recently as a gift for Erebor’s beloved new Princess Emily’s private chambers when it was discovered that Dwarrow were the only people who could live without sunlight.

Fìlì had been terrified for his **Bunnel** ’s health when it had been discovered. It had taken quite a while to calm him, and the company, down.

So here she sat looking out over the snowy plains. Emily’s melancholy mood could be blamed on a number of things. But mostly on the fact that she realized, after looking at the date on her phone, that it was Christmas. This is the second Christmas her and her girls would be away from home.

Emily sighed knowing her girls would be the only other people in this whole world that would celebrate. So unless they went home, there would be no Christmas; can’t have a “Coming of Christ” if he’s not supposed to be born for like another thousand or so years. She couldn’t even wait for it to be a thing cause she would be dead by the time it would be.

_Oh joy_

The depression of the situation felt like deep rolling waves drowning her soul in numbing despair. She tried to make herself feel better by singing a Christmas song.

**(This song is public domain so I don’t wanna hear anything about copy right)**

“Public domain is a term for songs where legal copyright protections have expired and no permission from the owner is required to use the work.”

-easysonglicensing.com

_“God rest ye merry gentlemen let nothing you dismay._ _Remember Christ our Saviour was born on Christmas day,_

_to save us all from Satan’s power when we were gone astray._ _Oh, tidings of comfort and joy. Comfort and joy. Oh, tidings of comfort and j…”_

Her voice gave out as tears slipped down her face. She wished someone would bring her tidings of comfort and joy.

“You’re not brooding again are you?” Emily quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before turning to look at her sister. Kay frowned when she saw the look on Emily’s face.

The holiday season hit them all pretty hard. Especially Em and Kay; where Emily could not handle the weight of emotions, her sister buried them under false cheer and work. To each his own she supposed.

“Please tell me you weren’t singing “I’ll be Home for Christmas.” Kay set down the bowl of muffins on her sister’s little end table. She was trying to get people to try them.

“I wasn’t trying to make myself cry! I was singing “God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen”! I just…we haven’t celebrated Christmas in like two years and today is December 23. I mean, can we even _celebrate_ Christmas if it hasn’t even happened yet or…I mean. The Dwarrow weren’t even made by God according to their own history so would they understand our theology? But I don’t really _want_ to get into theology cause I’m tired of explaining why we do things in a world that doesn’t even have Christianity like we do. It’s been really hard to keep my faith even though I know God’s been good to us. He brought us here for a reason, I remember Him telling me that clear as day but…it’s just been hard and overwhelming and confusing. I mean, do we need to live like bible times and create a Temple and do sacrifices, or are we covered like post Resurrection Christians by belief and forgiveness from Christ…”

“Woah, stop; just stop, and hold up.” Kay put her hand up and placed it over her mouth. “Is this why you’ve been a sad sack of potatoes for like, two weeks now?”

Emily nodded. “Look, I don’t have anything inspirational or helpful to say…” She got up and grabbed her bowl she left on the table. “But I do have muffins. Here, they’re chocolate. I finally figured out a good recipe.”

Kay handed Emily a muffin. She stared a bit before pinching off a piece and trying it.

“It’s good, what’d you do?” So her sister distracted her for an hour or so with a rather lengthy discussion. They talked about their varying successes in replicating modern foods they missed eating; having to use very old cooking methods and equipment. Not to mention how much they had to improvise each recipe to make it turn out alright.

By the time they were finished Fìlì was back from his council meeting about preparations for the next Durin’s Day celebrations. Dwarrow were surprisingly organized when it came to their feasts and festivities.

“Hello **Nana’ith** , will you be joining us for dinner?”

Kay rolled her eyes. After all this time none of the Company would call her by name.

“Actually…” She jumped up and grabbed her bowl of muffins. “I was wondering if you could tell me where Kìlì is. I want both of your guys’ opinions on this new recipe.” She didn’t give him much of a choice as she dragged him out of his and Emily’s chambers.

As soon as the door was shut she rounded on him. “Ok, so you know how Emmie’s been really down and sad lately?”

“Yes.” He had tried speaking to her. Hoping she would confide in him about whatever troubled her. But **Thutrelè** did not seem to want to admit something was wrong.

“Well she finally opened up; ok it was more like a dam breaking but anyway… She wants to celebrate Christmas.”

Fìlì frowned in thought. “What is criss-miss?”

“It’s, well.” Kay had to stop and think. “Dwarrow were made by Mahal right?” Fìlì nodded. “And huma…Men were made by Illùvatar?” Another nod. “Well Christmas means ‘the coming of Christ’ and is a holiday. A very, _very_ important one, like Durin’s Day important because Christ is…well there’s a lot more to the story, but basically Illùvatar came down in the form of a man and grew up from an infant so he could physically spend time with us, but he couldn’t leave heaven, so Jesus Christ is technically his son, but also Him. It’s complicated.”

Fìlì nodded. “A feat only a true God is capable of.”

Kay smiled. “Yeah, basically; to be in two places at once. So Christmas is a celebration of his birth and coming into the world to be with us.”

Fìlì was starting to comprehend the significance of their spiritual Holiday. No wonder his **Yàsith** was so somber and heavy hearted. He also didn’t have the heart to tell **Nana’ith** that Durin’s Day was in no way as important as the celebration of a Holy Holiday. Durin’s Day was merely a celebration marking the beginning of a new year. Not a commemoration of a divine historical event.

“How is this Criss-miss celebrated?”

Kay grinned from ear to ear. “Help me round up the cousins and the Company and I’ll tell all ya’ll everything you need to know. But we need to hurry, Christmas is only two days away and we’ve got _a lot_ of work to do.”

Unbeknownst to Kay or Fìlì the guards posted in the Royal residential chamber overheard them.

“Rùdak, did you hear that?” The dark haired Dwarf whispered to his shorter, and rounder, fair haired companion.

“I’m standin’ right next to ya Gèlwin, of course ‘ah heard.” The two had been hand-picked by Emily as her personal guard.

“Her Highness has been so down trodden recently. Ya think they’d let us help with this Criss-miss thing?”

“I don’t rightly know.”

A voice piped up from the end of the hall. “Would’ya speak up. I cannae hear ya.”

“Shut yer trap Ìnis! Wer’re whisperin’ fer a reason!” No one liked Ìnis.

“I still want to help Rùdak; her highness is such a nice Lass. And her cousin Lady Amber watches my son every now an’ again. Remember that lovely little stuffed bear Her Highness made ‘im? Mah Lad loves that thing to pieces.”

Ìnis piped up. “Literally.”

“Shut it Ìnis! I thought yah couldnae hear!?”

“What do ya think we should do Rùdak?”

His friend shrugged. “The Prince and Her Highness’ family are takin’ care o’ it.”

“But Rùdak, this a special time! All of Erebor should here of it!”

Ìnis doesn’t know how to take a hint. “Why in Mahal’s name should we care about her Maker and his business, we’re Dwarrow not Men!”

“Stuff it Ìnis before ah make ya! Her Highness feels enough like’n outcast without dingus’ like yeh spouting off about her people not carin’ about things so clearly important to her!” Rùdak turned back to Gèlwin. “Mah brother Nùdak has a few friends who rotate guardin’ the Royal family. I’ll tell ‘im what’s goin’ on, he can help us plan somethin’ fer Her Highness.”

“Ah! Rùdak, thank yeh!” Gèlwin gave his friend a bear hug.

“Och, ya big softie. Yer welcome.” He knocked his head against Gèlwin’s.

Ìnis gaped at them from down the hall. “Oi! Quite with the sappy display and get back to work!”

“ **Shut it Ìnis!** ” They both yelled.

No one likes Ìnis.

* * *

Emily sighed as she held Eliana. The small Dwarf child snuggled close to her sensing her distress. She had tuned out what her **Khazad-Amad** was trying to say to her. After Kay had disappeared with Fìlì she was left by herself for what she guessed was about an hour before he came back to bed for the evening. By morning he was gone again, though she didn’t have time to wonder why. That’s about when Lù showed up with Eliana. She had watched her for Emily for the weekend.

“Are yeh alright Lass?” Emily stared at the kind elderly Dam that had convinced her husband to take her and her girls in and give them an official **Khazad** family.

“I’m fine, nothing a good cuddle can’t fix.” She’d rather deal with Lù’s over-protectiveness than Dìs’ disapproving looks. She could just see them now like “Pull yourself together and act like you have no feelings”. Honestly it felt like the higher the rank, the more the women aren’t allowed to freely express themselves. The Princes are allowed to run around and be dumb and they call it ‘growing up’ but girls are required to be ‘Pillars of the Mountain’.

She was surprised by how much responsibility fell to the women. Men may take care of things and be heads of their families and house-holds, but they actually own diddly squat. The women own the properties, family heirlooms, rights to businesses and who they do business with. They over-see family fortunes based on clan and hierarchy. They watch the men and have every right to put them in their place if they see them stepping out of line in any way. Even if the King himself did something out of line _any_ Dam could put him in his place so long as there is a witness. It’s actually considered a Dwarrowdams duty to ensure that Dwarrow do not do anything that would stain their family honor, harm Dwarf kind as a whole or irrevocably _stupid_.

And to put them in their place, which is seen as an act of graciousness, the Dam will headbutt the Dwarf, aiming for his nose. The Dwarf is not allowed to wash their beard or face for the rest of the day as the nose bleed is a physical reminder that the Dwarf in question had to be corrected.

That was just one of the many things she learned was her duty as a female, and since then she’s already seen Dìs do this with _several_ Dwarrow. That Dam takes bull from absolutely NO ONE. 

“Are yeh sure yer alright **Nathith**?”

“Yes **Khazad-Amad** , I’m just…tired I guess.” She rubbed Ellie’s back and kissed her forehead.

Lù smiled at her like she was excited about something. “I think I’ve got somethin’ that’ll perk ya up. Come along then, best be movin’.”

“Wait, what? Where?” Emily followed the little old Dam out her door and down the hall.

“You’ll see.” Gèlwin and Rùdak watched as she followed Lù out to her surprise.

Gèlwin leaned down and whispered to Rùdak. “The Raven has left the Tower. Pass it on.”

“Gèlwin I’m righ…oh never mind. Ìnis! The Raven has left the Tower! Pass it on!”

“I want nothin’ ta do with whatever it is yeh two mutton heads have planned!”

“Ìnis! For the love of Mahal, just yell what we said down the hall!”

“What part of “nothin’ ta do with” do ya not understand?!”

“Oh for the love o’…JUST OPEN THE DOOR, I’LL YELL IT INSTEAD!”

“I SAID NO PART…”

“ÌÌÌÌNNIIIIIISSSSS!!!”

* * *

Emily had no idea what Lù had planned, but she was only slightly suspicious. She didn’t think it would be a bad thing, but Dwarrow weren’t always good with surprises, or at least what they thought was a good surprise.

Lù led her to a small hall in a newly refurbished corridor. It was a small room off from the royal wing for private meetings amongst the family and visiting friends.

Of all the things she expected to see when Lù dramatically opened the door, drapes of garland, a fully decorated tree with glittering jewel ornaments complete with gifts and the most wonderful Christmas feast, was not on the list.

“SURPRISE!!” The company shouted at her at the top of their lungs. Emily instinctively covered Ellie’s ears to protect them from the noise.

Tears sprang to her eyes at how familiar the sight of Christmas was. It hurt, in a good way. She was apparently taking too long to respond to the “surprise” because she heard Kìlì ask “Did we do it right?”

She laughed and laughed. Fìlì came over to her and she didn’t even bother putting Ellie down she just hugged him as tightly as she could.

“Thank you.” She whispered in his ear. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“It was **Nana’ith** ’s idea. We…” He gestured to the Company. Even Thorin and Bilbo were there. “We just want you to be happy. Besides, after **Nana’ith** explained the celebration everyone thought it was a wonderful idea to incorporate it into a new family tradition.”

“ReallY?” She pulled back to stare at everyone.

“Of course.” Bilbo chimed in. “I love the use of greenery during the winter season. The decorations are absolutely beautiful, though I suppose that has more to do with our Dwarves then anything.”

“And everyone knows we love any excuse to have a feast!” At Bofùrs exclamation the whole group laughed.

“Wait!” They all turned to look at her. “If I had known we were doing this I could’ve gotten you guys gifts!”

They all laughed again. “This is for you **Namad**.” Kìlì came forward and hugged her and Ellie. “You can get us things next year. Besides, most of these are for Ellie.” He waved at the baby and smiled when she giggled at him.

“Of course it is.”

“Come on people! Let’s get this show on the road!” Amber Lee shouted across the room. “Kay figured out how to make spinach and artichoke dip and I’m hungry!”

“You ate half of it before it made it to the table!?” Her sister Kimi ran after her; to keep her out of it or to take it before she could eat it all was anyone’s guess.

The company laughed again and soon followed her lead and descended upon the table of goodies. Kay had outdone herself.

She had managed to make all sorts of pies and cinnamon rolls, short bread cookies, honey mustard roasted turkey, a family favorite, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole and the most impressive, eggnog.

It wasn’t store bought; in fact it was nowhere close. But it tasted _like_ eggnog and Emily nearly wept with joy.

Afterwards they opened presents. They were handmade items, mostly toys for Ellie, and a few new pieces of jewelry or yarn for personal projects. Then they played card games, and somehow Kay showed them how to build a giant Jenga set. To which the girls learned not to play Jenga with Dwarrow; it’s more than entertaining to watch, but they somehow know which block to pull and will yell that info at you. The tower after the first game ended up being over three times taller than it started.

All in all it was a great First Christmas.

* * *

A/N: Comment on whether you would like to know what Gèlwin and Rùdak have planned for Her HIghness.


End file.
